


Developing Life

by Neko_wa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Animal Ears, Ball, Because I can, Bee Keeper, Bees, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Cosplay, Costume, First Dates, Fluff, Hedgehog John, Hedgehogs, I take challenge as a challenge part, John Plays Rugby, John is a bee keeper, Kissing, Let's Write Sherlock, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rugby Captain John, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Shopping, Snogging, challenge 15, ebay, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's choice for Let's write Sherlock Trope Bingo.<br/>Not betaed, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAY 1 - HOLDING HANDS

1\. HOLDING HANDS

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were best friends since birth. They were growing up together, they did everything together.

Their relationship was growing with them. The fact that they were always together: at school, before and after, during the weekends and holidays made it stronger every day.

Then the relationship crossed the point in which it couldn’t be stronger. And then they turned the point that moved them to the totally new level.

Firstly, they didn’t see any changes. Then came prolonged gazes, “accidental” touch and finally they understood. John looked straight in Sherlock eyes and took his hand. They didn’t need any words to explain what had just happened.

Once, when boys just turned sixteen, during one both families decided to organise camping trip to see the beauty of Loch Ness.

When their trip was due to end, Holmes and Watsons took the last walk towards the lake. Sherlock and John went ahead, holding hands. Jane, who was John’s mother, noticed that and with, sort of, shaken expression on her face, wanted to tell them to stop.

Still a bit confused, Jane looked at Sherlock’s mother – Violet, who sent her an understanding expression and said, “They are meant to be together. They will face a lot of people who want to see them suffering. But now, please, let them be.”

 


	2. DAY 2 - CUDDLING SOMEWHERE

2\. CUDDLING SOMEWHERE

John and Sherlock had a Friday afternoon ritual. They were cuddling while watching a movie.  
One weeks it was John, who choose what they will watch (it meant a lot of James Bond. John loved James Bond), the other it was Sherlock.  
That Friday, in the middle of September, boys were asked to do some shopping. When they were going back, started raining. Few moments later they finally reached home completely soaked.  
After leaving shopping bags in the kitchen and rushing to Sherlock’s room to change into pyjamas, they went down to watch the movie and cuddle on the sofa.


	3. DAY 3 AND 4 - WATCHING A MOVIE ON A DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit cheaty, because here you have 2 prompts in one chapter, but I realised I was late (again) and it suited me to put them together.  
> 2 in 1 but significantly longer than before.  
> Hope, you enjoy.

3\. and 4. WATCHING A MOVIE ON A DATE.

 

 

Sherlock was stressed like never before. This day was a day of his and John’s first official date. Since it was John who suggested this he decided to organize everything.

John decided not to tell Sherlock what they are doing on their date. He bought two tickets for the new detective drama (he knew it was his boyfriend favourite genre) in their local cinema and informed Sherlock about the time he picks him up.

Sherlock didn’t know what to expect (but he deduced several possibilities) so he found himself feeling a little fear of unexpected and totally unprepared for the evening. Then, 5 minutes before John arrived, he decided to chose something casual but somehow elegant.

At 7 pm sharp there was a soft knock on the door, meaning that John came and was waiting for Sherlock. Violet opened the door and said:

“He’s still in his room, waiting for you. Go for him, he won't go out until you come.” And so John did.

As planned, they were driven by John’s father, but before they started their little trip, John had blindfolded Sherlock to be sure that he didn’t know where they were going. They spent in a car about 10 minutes (to make sure Sherlock lost track) and then parked in front of the cinema. The movie was due to start about 7:20, so they had enough time to do everything they needed to do before.

John helped Sherlock, who was still blindfolded, to step out of the car and together they went inside. John asked his dad to buy some popcorn and coke for them and help him until they get to the screening hall where Sherlock could finally see where they were.

“A cinema! I should have known it before.”

“Hush now, Sherlock. We’re here together on a date,” said John and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. “Let’s just enjoy our time together. Dad will pick us just after the movie.”

And so they did.

John’s dad picked them few minutes after 9 pm, safely drove Sherlock home, where John and Sherlock shared not so long, but sweet and passionate goodnight kiss. They knew that they will see each other in a couple of hours. And they still could text. Not even a minute after John and his dad disappeared, John’s phone buzzed and a text appeared. It said:

_I miss you already. SH_

John grinned and replied.

_I miss you too._

They had known each other for a long time. But now, John felt that he started falling in love with Sherlock. He only hoped that the feeling was mutual.

 


	4. DAY 5 - KISSING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. That's something I should have posted yesterday.  
> Today's challenge will be later.

Sherlock loved being kissed by John. It didn’t matter that they shared plenty of them so far. He liked the gentle touch of John’s lips on his own, the pressure, the taste of John’s lips... And after all those kisses Sherlock still wasn’t used to it.

When John kissed him for the first time, he was just curious. Sherlock, in general, didn’t like people touching him, but John was an exception (like always). John was allowed to touch him whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted. So it was just another type of touch which, surprisingly, Sherlock liked. Their first time was quick, just a delicate touch and a little bit of pressure on each others lips, meaning _I’m not sure, but I want it_.

Then the second one was longer, more passionate. There was more pressure, more touching, more _John_ . It meant _I want to be with you_.

***

And that's when Sherlock started to feel something unusual every time their lips met. The feeling grew every time they did it. It didn’t matter if it was just a quick good morning kiss placed by John on his forehead or _I'm late for my practice, wait for me_ chick kiss. It was always with him and inside him.

Then, when John and him shared a passionate _goodnight_ kiss after their cinema date, he understood. He was in love with John. It was inside him all the time, he just couldn’t name it properly. But now he could. And he wanted it to last forever.

So, the next day, when he met John in front of their school building as he did every school day, he was the one who initiated their ritual kiss (he never did it, so it surprised John). He wanted to fill the kiss with the new emotion, he wanted John to _understand_ what he wanted to say.

And somehow, John did. But Sherlock learned it when they finally stopped because of the lack of oxygen in their lungs. John just hugged him and whispered, “ _I love you, too, Sherlock._ ”

And that day was one of the happiest day in his life.


	5. DAY 6 - WEARING EACH OTHERS’ CLOTHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just catching up with days I missed.

John really hated chemistry. But he wanted to be a doctor and it was needed A-Level subject to go to the university and study medicine.

But John was also lucky because he knew someone who loved chemistry almost as much as he loved him. And this person was more than willing to help whenever it was needed.

***

Sherlock and John were sitting on a coach in front of the fireplace. It was late November, leaves had already fallen, exams were coming quickly.

“Once more, John,” said Sherlock like thousandth time that evening, “cyanohydrin reaction is a reaction of aldehyde or ketone with a cyanide anion or a nitrile to form a cyanohydrin. Repeat.”

And John did. And he did some graphic reactions until Sherlock’s mother, who was used to John being in their house constantly, said that it’s past midnight and they need to go to sleep if they want to be at school on time. So they had to announce the end of their tutoring session. John admitted that it wasn’t so bad and Sherlock really could explain things if he knew no one is going to bully him because of his intelligence. And John really hated carbohydrate chemistry.

They were slowly preparing themselves to bed. Sherlock got a shower and then started looking for some presentable t-shirt which will fit John. And then he remembered himself about one he bought some time ago and wanted to give it to John. But then there were their trip and he totally forgot about it and after that Sherlock got a little ill so he wasn’t able to see John. And he decided to wear something reminding him about his boyfriend. So he wore this one which was supposed to be John’s. It was green with big cartoon hedgehog on it. And John really looked a bit like hedgehog.

A while later, John went out of bathroom wearing only his red pants. Sherlock gave him the t-shirt, they got under the blankets, shared a quick goodnight kiss and went to sleep.

In the morning, when John wanted to give the t-shirt back to Sherlock, the taller boy said:

“Keep it. I meant to give it to you, my little hedgehog.”

After that, John kisses Sherlock nose and for the rest of the day people could see one of his brightest smiles. It was really good day. And even chemistry couldn’t mix it up.

 


	6. DAY 7 - COSPLAYING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted with the rest days I missed, so please, read previous one as well.

Once a year, around Christmas, Violet Holmes organised a charity ball which was one of the most important events of the year. With a little help of Jane Watson, Violet decided that this year it will be a costume ball and each pair of guests’ outfit must match.

Although it wasn’t such a big issue for Sherlock and John. From the beginning they knew that John will be dressed up as bee keeper and Sherlock as his bee.

And so they did. And it didn’t matter where they were, people around were smiling seeing them.

It was a good idea.


	7. DAY 8 - SHOPPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted with the rest days I missed, so please, read previous ones as well.

The idea of their ball costumes was really easy but how to do it was another. John’s mother agreed to help with Sherlock costume and make him some yellow-black stripped outfit, but still they needed wings for Sherlock and the bee keeper outfit for John.

And then John had a brilliant idea.

“Let’s check eBay,” he said.

And they did. It took them almost 3 hours to find something appropriate that also had proper measurements. But they found what was needed and ordered.

A week later their package came and they were ready to check how they are going to look together (as John’s mother had finished Sherlock’s bee costume). They were happy of the result.

“I really liked the idea of eBay, John,” said Sherlock. “I didn’t want our tailor to do it. I think the best way is how it was done.”


	8. DAY 9 - HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted with the rest days I missed, so please, read previous ones as well.

John knew that Sherlock preferred to be alone most the time. But for his birthday John prepared something really amazing.

He called Molly, Mike, Billy Wiggins as well as Mycroft and Harry, of whom he knew Sherlock tolerated, and organised him a find a clue game. Each person was asked to wait for Sherlock and give him a task to do. When he did it, the person was supposed go tell Sherlock where to go next.

It all started at Sherlock’s home, where he needed to find all pieces of puzzle that gave him his first proper location (their favourite restaurant—Angelo’s). Sherlock really was curious of what John did so he followed the instructions carefully. After Angelo’s his next step was their school, then Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus and finally Citerion Restaurant where he met all people John involved in the game as well as both of his parents and John himself.

All people sang a happy birthday song to Sherlock and spent a really great time together. At the end of the day Sherlock was really happy.


	9. DAY 10 - WITH ANIMAL EARS

The spring was slowly starting to show its presence, when Harry’s birthday came. She wanted her party to be about animals. Jane prepared decorations, Violet helped with cooking and Mycroft was asked to keep an eye on Harry to not to spoil the surprise. Because she didn’t know that her mother asked all her friends to visit.

But there was one thing needed to be bought before the party – the animal ears for girls. And that was the task for John and Sherlock. They went to a shop that provided all party equipment. While choosing which to buy, John cheerfully dressed Sherlock with the long white bunny ears. The view made him laugh so hard that for a second he lost an ability to breathe properly.

As a revenge, Sherlock decided to tickle John. After the while of joy, they bought what was needed as well as the bunny ears which could be useful for the future reference.

 


	10. DAY 11 - WEARING KIGURUMIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again a little play with form.

“Do you remember when our boys were kids and they used to love to sleep in onesies you designed for them?” asked Violet, taking from the bookshelf a photo album that looked old. It was, in fact, as old as Sherlock. The Holmes family had a tradition that every of their child had his or her own album. But no one had expected that Sherlock made his first friend so early and that they were inseparable since.

“I remember! Sherlock always wanted his to look like a bee. And, when I asked him what he wanted to do as an adult and he said that he wanted to be one as well. And he wanted John to join him. And it seems that at least half of it became true. Sherlock is not a bee, but he has John. And they are still inseparable,” said Jane, smiling at her memories. “They are lucky that they found themselves so early. Not everybody is as lucky as our boys.”

“Who knows, maybe one day they will get married,” wondered Violet smiling. “They will have a beautiful wedding ceremony here, in our garden...”

But what they could say about their sons hearts? Nothing but that they were very romantic and so in love with each other. One of them just needed to be brave.

 


	11. DAY 12. Snogging

DAY 12. SNOGGING

Sherlock didn’t really like rugby but John was the team captain. So the thing was simple – Sherlock went to see him play every week. And there was also some sort of an agreement between them. He was going to see a rugby game and wait for John outside changing rooms and John was going to spend that night at Sherlock’s.

And also their relationship was changing. Their kisses became more passionate, their hands “accidentally” went lower than usual. And Sherlock experienced some very strange dreams about him and John doing... stuff. But he was too shy to tell John about them. Because, for the first time in his life, he woke up aroused.

He wasn’t good at talking about how he felt so he decided to do something. And he chose a perfect day for it – the day of the final match. Statistics said that John’s team was a favourite and Sherlock saw them training so he knew it’s likely they win.

* * *

 

Saturday. The big day for the school rugby team. As Sherlock predicted, John's team won and now all school was congratulating them until John decided that it was time to go and change. People seemed not to notice that and cheered anyway. No one also noticed that one of the spectators left the crowd and was slowly walking towards the changing rooms. He knew that he still had quite a lot of time  until the arrival of the team and until they all leave.

While waiting, Sherlock was thinking. _What if he doesn’t like me that_ _way_ , said one voice inside his head. But then the other replied: _you idiot, he said he loved you. You see, he’s waiting for you to be ready, he doesn’t want to frighten you. Everything is going to be all right._ Sherlock’s mind was fixated on these thoughts and he didn’t realise John left the changing room until he felt a light touch on his shoulder. It made him turn around and face his boyfriend.

“Sherlock,” he said.

“John.”

“So what are we going to...” started John but Sherlock quickly cut the rest of the sentence by kissing him. Fully taken by his instinct, Sherlock tangled his fingers into John’s blonde hair and deepened their kiss.

John was surprised that Sherlock did it but he didn’t hesitate and kissed him back with everything he felt. He placed his hands on Sherlock’s back, making him come closer. Taller boy stepped between his boyfriend’s legs, still kissing him and allowing his hands to explore his body. For the first time in his life Sherlock was glad that John liked t-shirts so much. It was easier to sneak one’s hand under it and touch the bare skin than if he was wearing a shirt.

For a few seconds (or minutes? Sherlock lost count) they hadn’t changed their position much, only John decided that he had enough exploring Sherlock’s shirt and it was time for more direct skin-to-skin contact.

Sherlock was very aware of a bugle that was slowly forming inside his trousers. He was even more aware that John felt it too.


End file.
